Slytherin Perspective
by Little Toaster
Summary: I stand in the shadows, always, forever unseen. I notice everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Uno: Prejudice  
**Title: Slytherin Perspective  
Author: Little Toaster  
Category: Books-Harry Potter  
Warnings: Mild Language  
Pairings: Blaise/OC  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Summery: I stand in the shadows, always, forever unseen. I notice everything.

I watch in amusement as Granger holds her redhead boyfriend, begging him to calm down. I stand in the shadows, always, forever unseen. I notice everything. I see Draco's red face, and frustrated expression. I see Blaise wearing his signature smirk. I see him look at me and we lock eyes. His face mirrors my thoughts.

The Slytherins are the only ones who know of my existence. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws have their heads stuck to far up their asses to care about anyone but themselves, and the Hufflepuffs shudder at the thought of anything green and Silver.

I hate the prejudice at this school. The other houses believe we're all nothing more than Death Eater scum. It is true that some Slytherins follow the ways of the Dark Lord, but so do some Gryffindors. Not all of us believe in cruelty for cruelty's sake. Just because we aren't all stupid like Potter and his followers, doesn't mean we're bent on ruling the world.

In the common room is when we show our true colors. It's the only time we can escape the watchful eyes of our parents.

The saying, 'the walls have eyes' is especially true in the case of Hogwarts. Slytherin parents expect their children to uphold the family name. This requires slander of underclassmen and those of impure bloodlines. We shall not associate ourselves with mudbloods and bloodtraitors. Disobedience results in beatings, while 'good behavior' gives us a sense of disappointment. Guilt weighs us down most of the time, but it was how we were raised. Our beliefs are not for us to choose. They were thrust upon us by our parents. We have no choice but to obey, or face the consequences.

I watch in horror as Granger fires off a spell that collides with the side of Draco skull. I run to him, disregarding the shadows that had once hid me from watchful eyes.

Blaise joins me at Draco's side. Together, we pull him up and carry him to the Hospital Wing, glaring daggers at the cheering Gryffindors. A smattering of chatter rustles through the gathered crowd, many discussing my sudden appearance.

I guess it's finally time to leave the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Dos: Rebellion**  
Author: Little Toaster  
Title: Slytherin Perspective  
Category: Books-Harry Potter  
Warnings: Mild Language  
Pairings: Blaise/OC  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Summery: I stand in the shadows, always, forever unseen. I notice everything.

The Golden Trio, as everyone calls them these days, consists of three, quite famous, parts: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. There is another (albeit lesser know) trio that walks the halls of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Me. Although we are alike in intellect and ability, we differ on certain qualities.

We are never separated, except for the first week of summer vacation. That's when our parents repay us for our behavior at school. After that, Draco and Blaise usually come to stay with my family and I at our summer home in Italy. We slowly recover from the pain of the beatings, and in turn, it hardens us, making us immune to the pettiness of Hogwarts.

Draco is the front man. He can instill fear, terror and hatred into anyone with only the slightest glance. Although, out of the three of us, I'd say he has it worse off. More so than any other Slytherin, He is watched constantly by his parents. Even the smallest incorrect gesture will be cause for punishment. And all Slytherins know that punishment involves more than a mere reprimanding.

You'd think, after being brought up to obey the law his parents lay down, Draco would not only follow, but believe these twisted rules. He did, at one point. But that was before he met Blaise and I. We managed to convince him that the ways of Voldemort should most defiantly _not_ be followed.

I have no idea where we learned it from.

The rest of the school doesn't believe that Draco can be anything other than a jackass. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve, but believe me, the saying, 'if you assume, you make an ass out of you and me,' really comes into play here.

Then there's Blaise. I don't really know what he's good for, except making the entire female population of Hogwarts fall madly in love with him with a mere glance in their direction. He's our resident pretty boy. Lure then in, then trap 'em and kill 'em. It's his specialty.

In reality, there isn't much to say about Blaise. The two of us have been best friends since we were in diapers. We met Draco in our first year at Hogwarts. We all just hit it off.

And then there's me. I am the Slytherin Shadow. I know enough dirt on those who walk the halls of Hogwarts, to permanently black mail them all. I observe people. Those dirty little secrets that they thought no one knew about, I know. It's my keen eye that saved me from one too many scrapes, and kept me inline. In fact, I think my observation skills are also to blame for my ongoing anti-Voldemort rally.

The three of us have been discussing it lately, and we've come to the conclusion that Hogwarts is ready. It's our seventh year, and the Golden trio are leaving for their great quest of destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. I've heard that Dumbldore's Army is setting up again, to fight against Snape and the Carrows. Draco, Blaise and I believe it's time. A rebellion is forming. I can feel it.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**  
Hey guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I was planning on putting up some new chapters this summer, but to be quite honest, I have writers block. I've rewritten the third chapter at least four times, and nothing seems to work.

Please, if you have any suggestions, feel free to send them to me. I will give you the credit, because I'm just drawing a blank.

Thank you for putting up with me absence, and, in the mean time, check out my new fic, _Just Friends_.

Thank y'all so much!

The little toaster


End file.
